vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Albion Shukra
Albion Shukra, also known by her Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. Her associated alchemic sigil is Copper and her horns curl all the way back into itself. She was told she was the twelfth and final in a line of extraterrestrial prophets known as Star Children, who spanned across several universes before the final one containing Repiton. She was supposedly destined to become a being of complete conciliation known as 'The Pure Oneself'. This was a lie told to her by her Star Guardian who made a promise to the true twelfth Star Child, her Ancestor, for reasons currently unknown. She was the third troll introduced. Biography Six Sweeps Pre-game During the game Personality and Traits When introduced, Albion has a friendly and optimistic demeanor, and a strong believer in fate and destiny. Having been told all her life that she is the twelfth and final incarnation in a line of inter-dimensional and extraterrestrial line of prophets, she's learned to take great stock in various forms of mystical and religious powers. Prior to the events of the game, Albion is very excited for the promised day where she and will salvage Repiton and her friends from the end of the world (this day actually being the day that she and her friends are meant to leave to enter the game). Upon discovering the truth of her supposed destiny and the fact that her Star Guardian had been lying to her all her life as a promise to her Ancestor, Albion is understandably outraged. The fallout from this realization is has yet to be seen. Relationships Taz Albion is in a Moraillegence with Taz, although their relationship appears fluctuate part-time into Auspisticism with an unknown third troll on occasion. Taz has specifically stated that she does not share Albion's religious beliefs, and more or less thinks of them to be horseshit. This is likely due to to Taz's own beliefs within the Mirthamaniacs. Taz has also stated that she finds Albion to be a "special kind of scary" and "perfect". Which may or may not be foreshadowing to events yet to come. sanguineAllegory Albion is apparently in a red relationship with SA. She has been shown to care deeply about this relationship, even though she does not allow herself to show it or allow her to interfere in her personal matters. She also did not speak to her on the night she was meant to merge with her lusus, showing she may be rather worried about getting her involved personally in her more serious affairs. Laivan Ferroo Although their relationship has not been elaborated on, Albion and Laivan appear to be on good terms, and do message one another enough to where Albion feels comfortable in asking Laivan for help. Dismas Mersiv Albion appears to be fond of Dismas, but has yet to interact with him directly in-comic. Trivia * The word albion refers to the name of a specific, advanced equatorium, (an instrument used to measure the relative positions of heavenly bodies without calculation) built by Richard of Wallingford in 1326. It was unique in its ability to predict eclipses in addition to being able to calculate lunar, solar and planetary longitudes. ** Albion also refers to the archaic name of the island of Great Britain. ** Her surname, Shukra is a Sanskrit word that means "lucid, clear, bright". It is also the name of an ancient sage who counseled Asuras in Vedic mythology, and the term for Venus in Hindu astrology.